Adventures of Pokemon University
by Frosttrolly
Summary: Ash, Dawn, Misty, May, and Brock all go on an adventure to become even better, though they get distracted by love, criminals, and general every day trauma.
1. Chapter 1

During the Unova Champion Finals Ash thought about his two last Pokémon, his badly injured Meloetta and Zoroark. Ash thought to himself 'Go big, or go home.'

"Emboar used Flamethrower!" The other trainer shouted with passion. "Meloetta counter with Psychic Destruction!" Ash yelled. It was too late though Meloetta had already been hit. 'How could it obe that fast' Ash wondered with a small amount of sadness. "Zoroark! Go!" Ash called out in almost disbelief. Ash remembered what Bianca said to him before the battle "Ash his Emboar never misses, EVER." 'Everybody needs a fist he thought.'

"Emboar use Dynamic Punch to finish him!" The trainer hissed. Ash heard this and could not help but let out a grimace. "Zoroark use Quick Attack to dodge..." Ash was waiting till the last possible second. "Now!" Ash yelled, the punch nearly caught Zoroark, but with his extreme speed he manages to move from one end of the field to the other at what seemed to be the speed of light.

The Emboar dazed at the fact that it missed was not paying attention. "Now" Ash said full of excitement "Use Earthquake!" The Emboar was still stunned at the fact that he missed his attack. "Emboar, hurry dodge!" The trainer shouted, but it was too late Emboar had already been hit and he was knocked out nearly instantly.

The crowd roared as the Zoroark ran, jumped, and tackled Ash. He got up and called over excited Pokémon back to his pokéball. Ash then smiled at the camera and walked out of the coliseum with so many thoughts bouncing around he could not hear anyone or thing that was not inside.

After Ash's champion win in the Unova region he decided to go and tell Dawn the great news, as if she was not watching his every battle before then thinking about him. Before he left there was a large man running up to Ash, he closed his eyes took a deep breath and confronted him, but what he realized when he opened his eyes is that it was the mail messenger. The large man gave him the letter and took off; Ash looked at who it was from Orange Islands Masters University. "WHAT!?" He exclaimed everybody was now staring at him. He heard the last call for his boat and rushed on deck.

Several hours later he finally docked just outside of Twinleaf Town. It's finally time to do it, Ash thought to himself. He walks up to Dawn's house, he knocks on the door and waits...no response, he knocks again this time Dawn answers immediately. He sees her smile then pain and tears rush to her face. He takes half a step forward and she slams the door in his face nearly breaking his nose he can hear her run up to her room. Dawn's mother opens the door lets Ash in and apologizes for the way she acted.

Ash walks up to Dawn's bedroom and knocks on the door, she slowly opens the door as if to make sure he's not a murder. Ash walks in she closes the door and jumps and hugs him.

Ash: What gave you the change of heart?

Dawn: I just couldn't believe it was really you.

Ash: I just wanted to let you know that I am the new Unova champion and that I've been invited OIMU, and I want you to be my one guest.

Dawn's eyes started to fill with tears, but tears of joy this time. She smiled hugged Ash and kissed him on the cheek.

Dawn: That won't be necessary, I got my own invitation, but I'm glad that I'm your first choice on your list of guests.

Ash: Actually you were the only one on my list.

Dawn blushed redder than a cherry at that moment.

Ash: I have something else I need to tell you.

Dawn prepared for the worst to come out of his mouth for what he was going to say.

Ash: Dawn I like you... No I love you. Any time I see you my heart skips a beat. You're beautiful, funny, smart, and you push me to do my best. During the last moment of the championship I thought of you and how you would be cheering me on right now.

He said it, he said that he loves her, Dawn thought to herself. She knew that she felt the same way about him, but she just could not say anything. She was petrified about what he just said.

Ash: It-

Dawn: Hold that thought.

Dawn grabs Ash's shirt and pulls him in for a kiss she loved it seemed to go on for days, she was on paradise the boy she loved said he felt the same way, she was going to Pokémon Masters University, and this all happened in the same day. Today. Was. Perfect.

Ash had no idea what to think of this, he had no idea that anyone felt this way about him especially Dawn, she was extremely beautiful any time she walked in a public place guys were always staring at her. He felt like the luckiest person on the world.

As Ash, Dawn, and Johanna all walked together to the boat Ash and Dawn were making plans for what they would do on the Islands, while Johanna was starting to tear up in the background. She was thinking of all the good time she had with Dawn. Seeing her first Pokémon, finally seeing her again after her trip with Ash, helping her become a better coordinator than before, all of these were wonderful memories she would never forget. Her crying was now audible. Ash and Dawn turned around to see what was going on. Finding Johanna crying they walked over to her asking her what could possibly be the matter.

Johanna: I just can't bear to see you leave Dawn how do I know if you are going come back?

Dawn: Actually we were planning on getting moving into the house next to ours.

Johanna: …Well how is… Delia going to…see Ash?

Ash: We are going to go to Pallet Town every few weeks for a couple days or so she can see me.

Johanna: Wow it looks like you have really been thinking about this.

Dawn: We really need to get to the boat now we are going to be late.

As they stepped on the boat and waved good bye to Johanna, they smiled to her and kissed. Johanna was smiling; it was the first time in a long time that Dawn had seen her mother this happy. She could see it from here Johanna was crying, it was probably mixed emotions, some of the tears were pure joy, because Dawn finally had the boy of her dreams; others were of sadness know that her daughter was leaving her again and this time she was not just around the corner in another city she was in a completely different region. Once they were finally out of sight she ran home almost immediately regretting her decision on letting her travel all the way to Orange Islands, 'But this was good for her now she will become an even better coordinator than she was before.'

Ash and Dawn saw so many other trainers on that ship, but they finally found their room, they set their stuff down and just stayed there lying on the bed cuddling occasionally giving each other a light kiss. They both wanted this moment to never end, they wanted to never let each other go, they wanted the boat to never stop rocking them, and most of all they never wanted to arrive at their destination.

Eventually it happened though they finally arrived but they did not know this as they were still asleep, and it was a good thing the crew looked all over the boat for them, because by the time they would have gotten up the boat would have already left.

Crew Leader: Come on you young lovers get up already.

Ash and Dawn: Wha-what's going on…?

Crew Leader: We've been looking for you two for 15 minutes.

Ash: We're not docked already are we?

Crew Leader: If we weren't we would not be looking, now would we.

Ash: No I guess not.

Dawn: OH MY GOD ASH HE'S TELLING US THAT WERE LATE AND WE NEED TO GET OFF THE BOAT!

Crew Leader: See your girlfriend knows what I'm saying.

That word, girlfriend, it made them look at each other smile and give the other a kiss. They still could not believe that they in a real relationship with each other. As they got off the boat they caught a glimpse of Brock and Misty…


	2. Chapter 2- A Few Familiar Faces

FAN-FIC CHAPTER II  
As Ash and Dawn got off the boat they caught a glimpse of Brock and Misty. Without even speaking the decided to go see their friends. Dodging other trainers, pushing and shoving their way through trying to finally reach the others.  
Ash: Brock! Misty! Guys, over here!  
Brock and Misty both recognized that voice, and neither of them could find Ash. They walked into the Pokémon Center to get a better look from the second floor, but Ash and Dawn were right behind them.  
Ash tapped on Misty's shoulder and immediately out of instinct she flipped him onto his back.  
Ash: Ouch. A little harsh Misty especially for a friend.  
Dawn and Misty: Oh my goodness. Ash are you okay?!  
As Brock helps Ash up he replies "Yes, I'm perfectly fine it's happened before." Misty blushed a little bit when he said that.  
Misty: Well I wouldn't need to do that if you would not sneak up on me like that.  
Ash: I'm sorry, but you don't need to get so defensive.  
Trying to avoid an argument Dawn jumps in.  
Dawn: So Misty how's it going at the gym?  
Misty: Cerulean City has been doing great... I wish I could say the same about my gym...  
"I'm so sorry." Dawn replied with sympathy as she tucked her head into Ash's chest while they started to sit down.  
"Are you two a couple?" Brock asked as Ash and Dawn were silently debating with each other weather or not they should tell them. They finally nodded toward each other for the answer.  
Ash and Dawn: Today makes it two.  
Misty: Two what?  
Brock: Years, potatoes, apples, bugs? Come on tell us.  
Ash: Days...  
Dawn: But we have not stopped thinking about the other since the first day we met.  
Ash and Dawn looked at each other, and gave each other a kiss. "Eeeeeewwwwwww!" Brock and Misty teased. "Oh cool it you two." Ash replied.  
Ash: By the way what is your dorm number?  
Brock: I believe our number is 2316.  
Dawn: Well that's just great because that is our number as well.  
Misty: Well we might as well get going so we can unpack and relax.  
As the group walked to their dorm they saw many familiar faces Cynthia the former champion of the Sinnoh region, Brawly a gym leader in the Hoenn region, and Koga a gym leader from the Kanto region. But as they we about to walk into their dorm saw an unmistakable green bandana from down the hall.  
"May!" Ash called out, but he got no response. He set his things down ran up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Without even looking she turns around and punches him right in his gut. "Stay away from me." May said with a precise and terrifying effect in every word.  
"ASH!" Dawn yelled. May was now looking for Ash she was looking all around her and then finally sunk head in disappointment, and there he was lying on the ground. "Ash I'm so sorry!" May exclaimed while freaking out. She immediately started to pick him up. "Are you okay?" May asked him once he was up on his feet and everybody was there. "Yeah I'm fine, and you've gotten a lot stronger." Everybody laughed at that.  
May: So where are your dorms?  
Dawn: Actually we all share one and it's three doors down.  
May: Sweet now we can hang out all the time.  
"Yeah." Ash winced clearly still in pain.  
Dawn: Oh, good you're finally talking again honey.  
May: Honey?  
Dawn: Right, you weren't there. Ash and I have been going out now for two days.  
May: Oh, good to know I'm happy for you guys.  
Though she was not, she liked Ash ever since they had met, but she would not ruin their relationship just because of her own selfish wants and desires.  
Brock: How about we all go unpack and we catch up during dinner.  
Ash: Mmmm dinner.  
May: Looks like Ash is feeling better.  
Misty: Speaking of dinner, how about Brock cooks I know we all miss his cooking.  
Brock: You know you have had plenty my little Starmie.  
May, Dawn, and Ash: My little starfish!?  
Misty: Goddamn it Brock, we agreed to tell them at dinner.  
Ash: We definitely need to talk at dinner.  
As the group parted ways, and Ash opened the door he only saw two beds. He dialed the number to the front desk clerk, he asked why there was only two beds in their room. She asked for the room number and entered in the four digit code.  
Clerk: It says here that a trainer named Misty set up one couples bed, and the other was by a coordinator named Johanna.  
Ash: Oh okay thank you very much.  
Clerk: Would you like to add a bed.  
Ash: Uh, no thank you it's fine.  
Clerk: Goodbye then.  
Ash: Goodbye.  
Ash hangs up the phone and looks at Dawn seeming very confused.  
Ash: Guess who set up the first bed?  
Dawn: Brock you romantic dog.  
Ash: Wrong it was Misty.  
Misty: Surprise!  
Brock: Are you serious?  
Misty: Can a Staryu learn Water Gun?  
Ash: Guess who set up the second.  
Dawn: Oh, Ash you are so sweet.  
Ash: Wrong again it was your mother. If you remember I was asleep with you on the boat, plus I thought that that was an accident.  
Dawn: Ash, no I wanted that to happen, but really my mom did this?  
Ash: Yeah I guess she got idea when we were talking about getting married and moving back to Twinleaf Town.  
Brock and Misty: WHAT?! You're getting married?!  
Dawn: Yeah if we're still going out by the end of next year we were going to actually have the wedding here during the summer to save money, and because the sunset is so pretty.  
Misty: It sounds like you two have really thought about this a lot, but don't you think you are a little young both in your relationship, and in your age I mean you both are hardly 17.  
Ash: If other issues arise then we will postpone it, and if we are not still together then we are obviously not getting married it's just that flat and simple.  
Dawn: God forbid we don't stay together long enough for that.  
They silently agree to unpack and settle down while Brock prepares dinner. Dawn and Ash finished their clothes while Misty was half way through Brock's when they heard a low thud they looked at each other and decided to ignore it. Several seconds later they heard a scream and it sounded like it came from May down the hall. Ash, Dawn, and May all went out into the hall to see what was going on. Misty was the first to see it, but there was smoke coming from May's dorm.  
All three sprinted to May's room when they got to the door they could her two voices, a girl's and a man's. The girl was definitely crying, the man however was moaning as if he was dying.  
Ash: May! May are you okay!?  
May: *mumbles*  
Ash: Someone hurry we need an ambulance here fast!  
Dawn: I'm on it.  
A few hours later May finally wakes up with all of her friends standing around her, and she sees Brock holding a pot of soup. May's eyes lit up, and asked for a bowl of Brock's soup.  
Misty: Promise to answer all of our questions?  
May: I promise.  
Ash: So what happened back there?  
May: N and I were unpacking, and... Wait where is he?  
N: Over *cough* here.  
May: N, you look awful.  
N: You don't look *cough* that great either.  
This was the first time May looked at herself since the accident. She had large quarter inch deep cut on her left leg, she sprained her right ankle, and she had minor cuts and bruises all over her body.  
N looked much worse with his broken right leg, mild concussion, and the bruise and many cuts from the pieces of falling ceiling, not to mention all the dust that he had inhaled.  
May: Thank you for saving me.  
N: Oh there is nothing I would not do for a pretty girl like you.  
May: *blushes* Oh your so sweet.  
Ash: Okay you two love birds can we get back to how this happened?  
May: Ash that's not how it is!  
Brock: Not yet at least.  
May: Ugh, whatever. As I was saying, N and I were unpacking, and for some reason the power went out in our room for some reason, so N brought out his Magnezone, he told it to use Spark but it just could not hold it for that long so it ended up using Self Destruct.  
N: At first nothing happened then I saw the ceiling start to fall on Dawn so I dove to push her out of the room but I just ended up tackling her.  
May: And that is why I screamed.  
Dawn: Wow they are already acting like they are going out by finishing each others sentences.  
May: Oh screw you Dawn.  
N: Well if they want it to be like that. Let's take a vote who wants May and I to be a couple?  
Everybody was all onboard for the idea, except May who was kind of 50/50 for the idea, but she decided that she would take a chance. Brock and Ash then wheeled their beds together. May and N both replied with thank you smiled and kissed as did everybody else.  
The following Friday May and N were released from the hospital. They took a cab over to the dorms. They open the door and greet everybody with happy smiling faces.  
Ash: Wow you guys look and smell like you need to take showers.  
Misty and May: Really Ash that's coming out of your mouth?  
Ash: Hey! I took a shower this morning.  
Misty: Only because we put your breakfast in there, and turned the water on as a surprise, and I think I heard you hiss as I turned the water on.  
Ash: Haha ver funny about the hissing.  
May: So all the rest of that is true?  
Dawn: Oh yeah you should have been here it was hilarious... Sorry hun.


End file.
